Rise of a fever
by animegirl3210
Summary: Bunnymund takes Jack on his Easter errands to show the Winter spirit how Easter works but Winter spirits aren'y suppose to be in the sun too long...
1. Chapter 1

Rise of a fever: chapter 1

Animegirl3210: Bear with me.

I couldn't find a decent title.

So this is a rise of the Guardians fic.

It's amazing how many fangirls write stories about Jack! ^^  
LOL!

Not that it's a bad thing.

LONG LIVE THE GUARDIANS!

~ROTG~

It was a beautiful Easter Sunday and for some reason Jack Frost was hanging around the Easter bunny Bunnymund.

What was the reason?

Most likely to pick on and tease him.

"Hey Bunnymund!"

"What Frostbite?"

"Well today's Easter Sunday…"

"I'm fully aware of that."

"I've never been out for Easter before...well I might've if I was still alive but I don't remember so-"

"Get to the point Snow-cone."

Jack took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you could take me. You know show me how things work."

"Hmmm. I don't know. What are ya planning?"

"Nothing."

"Isn't the sun bad for you?"

"Nah. I'll be fine. No sun in the world can melt me." Jack lied.

"There's only one sun in the world you Snow-cone."

Jack crossed his arms.

"Can you take me of not."

Bunnymund pondered a bit.

"Only under a few conditions."

Jack nodded rapidly.

"No snowstorms or anything cold of any kind, no eating the candy and chocolate, no stealing anything from kids, no scaring away kids and DON'T get in my way! Are we clear?"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah we're good."

"Good."

Bunnymund tapped a furry paw and a hole appeared.

Jack stared intently at the hole.

"What's wrong Frostbite? Having second thoughts?"

"No. I'm still coming."

I leapt after Bunnymund did.

Jack was going to witness his first Easter.

~ROTG~

"Man it's warm out here!" Jack exclaimed whipping the sweat from his brow.

"It's April what do you expect?"

Jack said nothing as he watched the kids joyously find Easter eggs from the tree he was perched in.

"Now! Ya stay here and watch to see what happens." Bunnymund ordered.

Jack nodded as he watched eggs from Bunnymund's basket walk out and into the yards of kids.

"Well that's one neighborhood down. On to the nest one mate!"

~ROTG~

This went on for about an hour before Bunnymund noticed something wrong.

Jack was having a hard time keeping up.

His cheeks were rosy as if he was really embarrassed and hi hair was plastered to his face by sweat.

"Ya don't look well mate. Ya okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

A cough soon followed which made it sound less convincing.

Bunnymund placed a paw on one of his cheeks.

"Ya running a fever mate! Oh-no North's gonna kill me! What should I do what should I do?!"

Bunnymund was in a full panic frenzy.

He was pacing back and forth mumbling constantly to himself.

"No time to lose! We're getting' ya back to North!"

"Wha-Hey!"

Bunnymund picked up Jack in the bridal state and tapped his furry paws one more and a hole appeared leading to the North Pole.

~ROTG~

Santa was checking his lists for the final time when Bunnymund kicked the door open.

"Phil! How many times-oh hi Bunnymund, Jack."

"North we gotta problem!"

"Am I the only one but is it warm in here…?"

Jack sounded as if he was going delusional.

Santa felt the boy's temperature.

"Bunnymund what happened?!"

"He wanted to see how Easter worked so I-"

"You TOOK him outside?!"

Santa lowered his voice when he realized that Jack was still here.

"Take him to the infirmary but not in a room. Put him examining room and I'll have a doctor look at him as soon as possible!"

Bunnymund obeyed and he ran down to the infirmary.

~ROTG~

Bunnymund placed Jack down on a skinny, brown leather "bed".

"Kangaroo what's going on?" Jack asked as he tried to sit up.

Bunnymund growled.

Sick or not Frostbite was still a pain the rear-end.

"Stay down. North'll check you in a moment."

A minute later North came in a doctor's uniform.

"Hey Jack. Someone not feeling well?"

Jack was just about to answer when North shoved a thermometer in his mouth.

"Now put this under your tongue and don't take it out 'till it beeps."

Jack reluctantly obeyed.

A few moments later the thermometer beeped.

Santa took it out.

He made a tsking sound.

"-95. You have a high fever Jack."

Bunnymund's eyes widened.

"Our temperatures are ninety-eight degrees. Jack being Jack is negative ninety-eight. When his temperature climb up, the numbers get smaller." (Real math fact. Math lesson for the day.)

"Now open up and say "ahhhh""

"Aaaaahhh."

"Hm. Red throat. Bunnymund take him to the room across the hall."

Bunnymund obeyed.

He picked up Jack who had fallen asleep quickly and carried him out.

Somewhere in Santa's mind, he knew this wasn't gonna be easy.


	2. A short chapter!

Rise of a fever: Chapter 2

Animegirl3210: Okay fangirls!

New chapter and enjoy!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

~ROTG~

Jack woke up in snowflake pajamas and in a comfortable bed.

Unlike the beds we have that keep us warm, the bed and P.J's that Jack had kept him cool.

He was confused as he looked at his surroundings but calmed down when he realized he was only in one of North's guest rooms.

As he tried to get comfortable again he suddenly realized he was thirsty.

Sighing heavily, Jack climbed out of bed and stumbled out of his bed room.

He was meaning to go in the kitchen, get a glass of water and get out but he was so out of it he accidently wandered in wear the yetis were making the toys.

He grasped the railing and tried to pull himself up but he gave into exhaustion and collapsed.

He was expecting to fall on a cold floor and probably get trampled by a few yetis but that wasn't the case.

Two furry arms caught him and held him up.

"What're you doin' out of bed mate?"

Bunnymund looked at his fever-flushed face.

His pupils were dilated and didn't seem totally lucid.

"…thirsty…" was the only thing Jack mumbled.

"I get it mate."

He carried Jack back to his room and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water for the winter spirit.

As he held the cup to Jack's lips, he drank the water in one giant "gulp".

"Why is it so warm…?" Bunnymund turned around as Jack's faint voice reached his long ears.

"You gotta fever mate. You will be warm."

Bunnymund kept his voice low.

He took the old cloth that fell off of Jack's forehead a replaced it with a new one.

The winter spirit fell asleep once again.

Bunnymund didn't know much about taking care of a sick child so he called someone who probably would: Toothiana the Tooth fairy.

~ROTG~

Animegirl3210: DISGRACE!

Such a small chapter!

Forgive me!

I have failed you guys!

R&R nonetheless.

Thanks…


End file.
